Choosing Your Reality: A Final Fantasy Self Insert
by Lizzii-STALKER of DARKNESS
Summary: We always wanted to change our life.To be able to hang out with Final Fantasy Characters.Then Cosmos gave us our wish and now we're helping to save the worlds. Currently under reconstruction
1. Entrances of the Odd Sort

CH. 1 Entrances...of the odd sort

Old A/N: Just in case you didn't know this story is being co-written by us: Angelgirl651 and OMICARLISLE and BloodyHale. It is also being BETA-ed by our wonderful older sister Bella. We thank you for reading, hope you review and now we are proud to present chapter one of: Choosing Your Reality: A Final Fantasy Cross-over.

A/N: I am now solely writing this, although Angelgirl651 is still an active part in its development. Still don't own this and still hope you enjoy.

**Bold is thoughts**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Yay Squiggly Lines! `~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasmine's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. "What? Where am I?...Elizabeth?" I pushed myself up off the floor.

"This looks like it's from Dissidi- ahhhhh!" A Manikin pins me down. "No!" I shout and shut my eyes as its about to attack. I waited for the pain but it never came.

"Open your eyes, you're safe...for now at least." I open one eye.

"What?!" I snap up. "How the hell can Firion be here?!" He looks at me curiously, **Oops.**

"How do you know me?" He asks.

"I uhm. I. I." All I can do is stutter shyly.

"Firion, don't scare her. Heh, can't ya tell? She's one of us!" I turn hearing a voice behind me, shocked by what, or who, I see.

"Tidus?!"

"You were sent from Cosmos?" Firion asks calmly.

"She's got to be! I bet she is!" Tidus excitedly claims.

"Wha-Wait! I'm not from Cosmos! I'm not...Your...Gah! I'm just looking for my friend!" I exclaim.

"'She's got wing designs, she can't be from Cosmos" I hear, surprised I spin on my heel.

"Cloud!" I almost tip over as he pushes off the pillar he was leaning on and pulls out the buster sword.

He points it toward me. "She could be from Chaos. She knows all our names."

Tidus scratches the back of his head, "I don't think so...look at her." He walks over and gets in front of Cloud's sword "Put that away! Jeesh!" Cloud lowers his sword. I feel all three of them studying me.

"Ya! She is from Cosmos! Look!" Tidus points at my neck.

"Wha-?" I finally looked at myself. I had on black boots, pants, and a large shoulder pad that has a set of silver wings on it and one sleeve. There was a silver wing design on my back and around my neck was a silver wing necklace with a blue crystal embedded in it. *

"It's a crystal. She is from Cosmos." Firion states this then continues, "Now, Child, why don't you tell us your name since you already know ours."

I look at each of them in turn then reply, "My name is Jasmine."

Tidus grins, "Nice to meet ya!" Cloud nods in my direction.

Firion smiles slightly, "A pleasure... You know there is a flower that is called a jasmine. They're lovely, although I prefer roses myself." I blush then snicker while listening to him.

"How'd I get here though?" I ask curiously while looking around.

_"I brought you here Young One." _We all look at the sky.

"Cosmos." Firion says.

_"I saw light in your heart. You and your friend have been chosen to help save the worlds."_

"What?" I reply confused before continuing, "We're not even from these worlds. And where is Elizabeth?"

_"All worlds are connected by the light, and you will find your friend in due time. Good luck, all of you, on your quest for the crystals." _The god like glow from the sky fades.

I sigh, "We gotta find my friend." Cloud opens his mouth to say something before closing it and turning to a new presence.

"Vincent? What are you doing here?" Cloud is rather surprised as he asks this.

"I was drawn here for a reason yet to be revealed," Vincent says solemnly. All of a sudden we hear someone screaming from above.

"WHAT THE-"

A/N: Thank you much for reading and please review. I'm hoping to update soon but that will depend on how well the resurrection of this idea goes.

*For a better idea of Jasmine's outfit Google search Cloud Strife Advent Children

_Italics are Cosmos speaking_

_-*Liz*_


	2. Vincent is Mean

Chapter 2 Vincent is Mean

Old A/N:Okay I know I said a few days but I've been really busy. So those of you that read last chapter, with the few mess ups in it, and are now reading this: you all get fresh baked, yummy chocolate chip cookies! Please enjoy the randomness.

A/N: Ok re-done version of this chapter… and P.S I still don't own anything here except Elizabeth and Jasmine.

**Bold is thoughts**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`SQUIGGLY!`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth's POV

I open my eyes. **It is Freezing!** I looked around.. **the sky?!** Then I realize that I'm falling, fast.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I scream on instinct. Then I land feeling something solid holding me. Without checking to see who, or what, caught me I look around and see people- people that aren't supposed to be real- and Jasmine! I start hyperventilating. **I've finally gone over the deep end, I'm insane. Oh gawd, oh gawd. Momma!**

"Elizabeth! Look it's Vincent!" Jazz, as I so happily refer to Jasmine as, yells. I look around and not seeing anyone close to recognizable as Vincent I slowly look up.

"SHIT!" I try to roll out of his arms but he tightens his grip still keeping a straight face.

I pout, "I want down...NOW!" He drops me. I glare at him. **Asshole.**

"Asshole."

He smirks slowly, "You said to put you down. I merely complied."

I look at Jazz with an eye twitch, "I blame Bella."

Jazz laughs before talking, "You just gotta make an entrance, dont'cha?"

Cloud looks puzzled before tentatively asking, "Who's Bella?"

I roll my eyes, "Well she's obviously a person."

Jazz laughs before explaining, "It's an inside joke."

Cloud rolls his eyes. A brown haired guy with a blue sword starts yelling, "Hey! Where'd you come from? You still haven't told us where you came from!" **Gawd it's a kid… wait Jazz said that's Tim? No, Teddy? No, Oh yeah, Tidus!**

I roll my eyes. "We're from a town, in a place, in the world. Well our world." I look around only unable to place a name on one guy. I sidle over to Jazz and whisper in her ear,

"Okay, so I know who Tidus, Cloud, and Vincent are… But who is the other one?" She snickers.

"That's Firion, he the like philosophical one and all." I nod.

**This is gonna be interesting…**

A/N: Okay so chapter to is re-done and reposted and hopefully there will be more soon to follow. Thanks to those of you who read this.

Special thanks to: _BeyondBirthday187, huntressmoon369, xenocanaan, _and_ XxGoodGirlGoneTobixX _for sticking with this.

-*Liz*


End file.
